1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to technology for virtualizing various Input/Output (I/O) devices using shared memory in a host-based mobile terminal virtualization environment where a plurality of Operating Systems (OSs) is concurrently run on a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various devices for the I/O of video, audio, a disk, a network, etc. are being used in mobile terminals. When host-based mobile terminal virtualization technology is used in order to concurrently run multiple OSs in this environment, a host Operating System (OS) has the right of control over all hardware resources and a guest OS is run as a virtual machine within the host OS.
In this case, in order for the guest OS to run normally, the guest OS must be able to control all I/O device resources for video, audio, a disk, a network, etc.
If the host OS and the guest OS control the same I/O device at the same time, a data corruption problem occurs.
In order to solve this problem, the guest OS must use the I/O devices via the host OS, using virtual device drivers for the respective I/O devices. However, there is a problem in that all I/O devices must be virtualized, because various I/O devices which are controlled by difference methods are used in mobile terminals.